Hogwarts meets the Dursleys
by hplover1999
Summary: Some of the Hogwarts students must go to the Dursleys for a month because they are failing muggle studies. What will the Dursleys say? Will Harry have to tell them all about his "family" situation. Update every two weeks.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello and welcome to my new story. I am going to be writing this one and my other story at the same time because I have way to much free time on my hands and I have been dieing to do this story._**

It was just another cloudy day at Hogwarts. Everyone in the Gryffindor common room was getting dressed. When the Golden Trio got dressed they started heading their way towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I am failing muggle studies. I can't believe Dumbledore made it mandatory," said Ron

"It is very important," said Hermione

"Yes but why should people who were raised by muggles take it," said Harry

When they got to the Great Hall Professor Dumbledore had a grave look on his face.

"Students if I could have your attention please. The Ministry has informed me that anyone who is failing Muggle Studies must go to a muggle house to learn how to live like a muggle," said Albus

There was a cry of shock all around the hall.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO," said Draco, "I will not have this. It is a outrage "

Professor Dumbledore ignored the cry of shock and continued speaking.

"I have the perfect place for all of you to go. You will all be going to Mr. Potters house.

Harry gasped. He then attempted to speak but he was in too much shock._ How could Professor Dumbledore do this. The Dursleys will never agree and even if they do they will they will be grumpy about it.  
_

"Mr. Potter if you will please come up hear and tell everyone a bit about your family that would be great," said Albus

Harry hesitated._ What was he going to say about them. That they are fat and ugly and they hate_ Hermione kicked him from under the table. He got up and started making his way to the teacher's table.

"Great now Harry why don't you tell us how they look like," said Albus

"Um OK,My Uncle Vernon is kind of tall but he has no neck and he is kind of well wide.," said Harry

The hall burst out laughing.

"Settle down settle down. It is rude to laugh at him," said Albus who was hiding a giggle.

"My cousin Dudley looks just like his dad. My Aunt Petunia is tall and has a really long neck and is really thin," snorted Harry

The hall laughed at Dudley's name and muttered,"opposites attract."

"Ok Harry you can sit back down. Here is a list of people who are going to the Dursleys," said Albus

Ron

Dean

Seamus

Oliver

Draco

Pansy

Blaize

Cho

Cedric

"Oh and Harry, Hermione I know you are not failing but I would like you to go with them to the Dursley's so you can show them around in the muggle world," said Albus

Harry gasped in horror. _No summer just ended and now I have to go_ back.

"You will all be going there in one weeks time so you should start packing," said Albus,"Oh, and one more thing while you are there you will not be allowed to use magic."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey thank you for all the reviews. I will try to edit the story and make it less choppy. I promise it will get better it was just hard to write the beginning.**_

The next week flew by quickly. Draco spent must have that week walking the corridors muttering things that sounded like, "Just wait till my father hears about this" and "that crazy old coot cant do this. This would never happen at Pigfarts"

Harry spent most of the week in shock. If he didn't snap out of it soon he would end up getting a troll in all his classes. Finally the last day before they left to go to the Dursleys came.

"Harry snap out of it. It has been a week and you have barely said a word. You need to pack," said Hermione

Harry slowly got of his bed and began to pack. Suddenly a thought cam to him and he voiced it out loud.

"How did Dumbledore get the Dursleys to agree to this anyway. There are not that many rooms at the Dursleys. Where are we going to sleep," said Harry

"I don't know how Dumbledore got the Dursleys to agree but he will probably put a spell on the rooms to make them bigger so we can all fit," said Hermione

Just then Ron came in.

"Hey Harry, Hermione," said Ron

"Hi Ron, Well you two should get to bed. We have to wake up early for the train. Good Night," said Hermione

With that Hermione left the boys dorm and headed over to the girls.

"Night Harry."

"Night Ron."

The next morning Harry was awoken by Ron who was shaking him awake.

"Get up, I want to have breakfast before we leave," said Ron

"Ok I'm up," said Harry

Harry got out of bed, got dressed, and headed down to the Great Hall with Ron. When they got there Dumbledore silenced them.

"We have had a few last-minute additions to the people going to the Dursleys house, said Dumbledore," Fred, George,Katie, Neville, and Erin will be going also. Your things are all packed and on the Hogwarts Express. Harry can I have a word with you."

Harry made his way up to the teacher's table.

"Is there anything you want to ask me before you leave. I know this is difficult for you but the ministry insisted that the people failing muggle studies must go to a muggle house for a little to learn. Your relatives are the only muggles I know who I could bribe to do it, "said Dumbledore

"How did you bribe them anyway," said Harry

"Well I offered them a lot of money...," said Dumbledore

"I knew it. My uncle would do anything for cash," said Harry

"Anything else you wanted to ask me," said Dumbledore

"No sir," said Harry

"Then off you trot," said Dumbledore

Harry made his way back to his friends.

"What did Dumbledore say," said Ron

"He just said that he bribed the Dursleys into keeping us for a while," said Harry

"Oh well we better get going. We don't want to be late for the train," said Hermione

They made their way to Hogsmead where they boarded the train. They were looking for an empty compartment when they ran into Draco.

"Well if it isn't Potter, I cant wait to find out how your relatives spoil and worship you," sneered Draco

Harry winced knowing that would not be what he would find at the Durslerys house.

" Well we will just have to wait and see. Now move out-of-the-way Malfoy,"Said Harry pushing past Malfoy

"Fine I will get you later," said Draco then he went back to muttering things about himself and how he was going to get Potter expelled.

The Golden Trio found an empty compartment and relaxed. Once they got to Kings Cross they got of the train they saw a dud that had a sign that said exchange students. They followed him because Dumbledore had told them earlier that this would be there ride to the Dursleys home. Once they saw the car many of the Gryffindors looked at it in awe as the Slytherins snickered. The car was huge. Then again it had to be to fit all of them. They got in the giant car and set off. After about 30 minutes they arrived on Privet Drive. They got out of the car when they were right in front of number four. The Slytherins snickered at the size since they lived in mansions. Harry took a deep breath and thought_ This is it_ before knocking on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_**NEW CHATER! Sorry it has been a while but I really wanted to spend some time editing this chapter. I also realized that I made a spelling error on one of the characters names. It is not Erin it is Ernie the Huffulpuff in Harry's year.**_

Harry knocked on the door. To his horror Uncle Vernon opened the door. In truth he would have felt horror if any of the Dursleys opened the door but Uncle Vernon was the worst.

"Come in," said Uncle Vernon too kindly for Harry's liking

The car driver left as everyone filed in through the door. Harry closed the door behind him.

"Ok listen Doofisdore or whatever has expanded Harry's room and the Guest room so you can fit. You people can figure out who stays where later. First we have to go over the rules," said Uncle Vernon rudely," First rule is that you cannot use your freakish powers while you are staying here."

"I will not be spoken to like that. Do you know who you are talking too? I will do whatever I want and magic is not freakish," said Draco

Uncle Vernon's face started to turn from white to red to purple so fast that he looked like a human rainbow. Harry stepped in quickly.

"Um what he means to say is that he will try not to do anything freakish," said Harry

The room just stared at him in shock. He was just going to take it without fighting back. _He fights Voldemort but if his Uncle tells him to do something he will do it thought Ron._

"Well he better," said Uncle Vernon glaring at Draco," Next rule is you are not allowed to say the "M" word."

"What you mean magic," said Ron

"Don't say the word! And yes, I mean that word. Next rule is that you are to do what we say."

"Why?" questioned Pansy

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" screamed Uncle Vernon

The room was quiet but you could feell the hatred coming out of everyone. The rules went on and on about how they weren't to do magic, mention magic, or hang out with the neighborhood kids after school. Finally after rule fifty it was time to get settled and go to bed. It wouldn't have taken so long if Draco hadn't commented after each one. Most of the kids had already fallen asleep during the rules and needed to be poked awake to get ready for bed.

"Wait where are Aunt Petunia and Dudley. He is home now to cause they are remodeling his school right," said Harry

"Yes, in fact Petunia went to go fetch him from Smelting. They will be back tomorrow," said Uncle Vernon. Then he left to go watch the news.

"Ok," said Harry," Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Oliver, Fred, George, and me will go in my room. Everyone else can go in the guest room."

Everyone made their way to their room. When Harry entered his room he just stood in the doorway and stared at the room. It had gotten at least five times bigger. On the floor there were seven air mattresses and his bed.

"If you want the bed you can have it. I will sleep on an air mattress. "Said Harry

"Hermione you can have it," said Ron

"Thank you Ron!" said Hermione

Suddenly Harry felt a feeling he had never felt before. It was like there was something burning inside of him as he watched Ron and Hermione. _You're just protective of Hermione because you see her like a sister_ he_ told himself._ But deep down he knew he was wrong. He did not just have a sister feeling towards Hermione. _Ron has a crush on her she is out-of-bounds._ All of a sudden Draco screaming

"I REFUSE TO SLEEP ON AN AIR MATTRESS PANSY. I WANT THE BED."

"TOO BAD I GET IT."

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON UP THERE," screamed Uncle Vernon

Harry cursed under his breath but Hermione seemed to somehow hear it.

"Language Harry," said Hermione

"Sorry," said Harry

He heard Uncle Vernon coming up the stairs and ran to meet him.

"Nothing is going on I will sort it out," said Harry

"Fine, well tell the freaks that rule 51 is no screaming. Get to bed Now! I signed everyone up for school tomorrow," said Uncle Vernon in his I am more important than you voice.

"Ok," said Harry and he ran into the guest room to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong," said Harry as he entered the guest room.

"What's wrong is that I want the bed and Pansy won't give it to me," said Draco

"Ok, Well who got to the bed first?" asked Harry

"I did," said Draco and Pansy at the same time

"No I did,"

"No you didn't "

"Yes I did"

"No-"

"Shut Up," said Harry, "Draco can you be nice for once and just give up the bed."

"No I can't," said Draco

"Fine then Pansy gets the bed for one week and you get it for the next one and so on," said Harry

"FINE," screamed Draco and Pansy

"Good," said Harry," Oh and my uncle said that rule number 51 is no screaming."

"Oh Harry I wanted to talk to you about your uncle. Why is he so grouchy when we say magic," said Cho

"Cause he hates magic therefore he hates me," said Harry," Oh and please don't let my uncle hear you say magic because you have seen nothing yet. Now we should go to bed because we have school tomorrow."

"What time does school start?" asked Draco

"8 am," said Harry

"WHAT there is no way I am going to wake up that early," said Draco

"I know what you are thinking and you can't skip school because if you are not there they will e-mail my uncle," said Harry

"What's an e-mail," said Draco

"Ask Hermione," said Harry and he made his way to his room

When he got in his room he found Ron hiding on the other side of the bed.

"Ron it won't hurt you," said Hermione

"What is going on?" asked Harry. All of his things were on the floor. His closet was empty because all his clothes were hanging on lamps and thrown across the floor.

"Oh Harry I am so sorry. Ron freaked out when he saw a spider and he took out his wand and blasted it but it hit the mirror and reflected from it so your room exploded," said Hermione

"How did I not hear that?" said Harry

"It was a silent charm," said Hermione," Silent charms are charms that make no noise no matter what."

"Oh well ok, we should get to bed. We have to go to school tomorrow," said Harry

All of a sudden an owl came in through the open window and dropped a letter on Harry's lap. Harry read the letter and sighed.

"Ron because you used a spell and you were not supposed to use magic, Dumbledore says that we have to send are wands back to Hogwarts and the bird won't leave until we do," said Harry

The bird dropped the box they were supposed to put the wands in.

"Great going Ron," said Seamus

"Ok everyone but your wands in the box," said Harry

Harry put his wand in and passed it around to everyone else.

"Ok I am going to go in the guest room and get their wands," said Harry

Harry walked out of his room and into the guest room. When he walked in they all sat up in their beds.

"Hey guys, Ron used a spell to try to get rid of a spider so Dumbledore sent us a letter saying that we need to owl him our wands," said Harry

"WHAT," screamed Blaise," I am going to get that Weasley."

"It was a mistake, "said Harry," He is sorry but I need all of your wands."

Reluctantly they passed over their wands.

"Good night," said Harry and he walked back into his room. He put the wands in the box and gave it back to the bird. The bird flew back out the window.

"We'll have to clean up this room tomorrow after school," said Harry," Oh and be ready to meet my aunt and cousin tomorrow."

Everyone mumbled their good nights and went to bed.

The next morning Harry woke up early and went to go make breakfast. He had forgotten to tell everyone that he had a lot of chores to do and he just hoped Uncle Vernon wouldn't make them do chores too. He soon heard mumbles coming from the stairs.

"I SMELL BACON," screamed Ron

"Shhh!" said Harry," My relatives are still asleep."

"Oh sorry," said Ron

He heard more footsteps as the rest of the gang came down stairs.

"Harry you shouldn't be cooking. You could burn yourself," said Hermione

"Well we have to eat Hermione," said Harry

"Why doesn't your aunt cook," said Hermione

"I'm the cook in the house," said Harry

"But-,"

"Just drop it Hermione. I know it's unfair but when have the Dursleys ever been fair, "said Harry

Harry started flipping the bacon so it didn't burn. When he was done with the bacon he started on the eggs. Just as Harry was putting breakfast onto 19 plates he heard someone speak.

"Where's breakfast," said Dudley

Harry put all 19 plates on the table before he responded

"Here," said Harry

Everyone sat down and started eating breakfast.

"This is my cousin Dudley, said Harry," Dudley this is Ron, Dean, Seamus, Oliver, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Cho, Cedric, Hermione, Fred, George, Katie, Neville, and Ernie."

They all nodded and said hello before going back to their thoughts.

_It was rather rude of him to demand breakfast like that. I wonder if Harry always makes breakfast. That's just not right thought Cho._

_Food food food food food thought Ron _

_Harry seems to put up with a lot. Maybe we should help him make breakfast tomorrow thought Cedric._

Just then Uncle Vernon came down the stairs. It was so loud that it made Harry jump.

"Is breakfast ready boy," said Uncle Vernon

"Yes Uncle Vernon," said Harry

_Stupid muggles. They don't know how to respect their superiors thought Draco_

But Hermione had enough.

"He has a name you know. It Harry," said Hermione

Harry froze in shock. _No No No No No Uncle Vernon is going to be so mad._

"I KNOW BLOODY WELL WHAT HIS NAME IS!" said Uncle Vernon

"What's all the noise honey," said Aunt Petunia

Uncle Vernon gave one last glare at Hermione before responding

"Nothing Dear."

Aunt Petunia gave a look of disgust at Harry and the gang.

"So your hear," she said

"Yes," said Harry through gritted teeth

"Try to have more respect. It's bloody lucky for you we took you in," said Aunt Petunia

_Oh she is going to play that card thought Harry_

"Well, I would rather be in an orphanage then hear," said Harry

Everyone held their breath except for Uncle Vernon and Dudley who had a smug look on their. To their surprise Aunt Petunia looked calm.

"We will talk about this later," said Aunt Petunia," But now I have to get Dudley to school."

Harry shivered the tone of her voice. It was like a deadly whisper that was far worse than yelling. No one noticed except Hermione who took Harry's had and gave it a small squeeze.

"What about us," said Katie

"Walk," said Aunt Petunia in a smug voice

"WALK, I WILL NOT WALK," said Blaise

Harry quickly pulled Blaise upstairs by the arm so he didn't get them in more trouble.

"Look, said Harry," The Dursleys are not going to treat you like royalty. They will probably treat you worse than the scum the bottom of their shoes but you have to control your temper or it will get worse. They enjoy your reaction the most so don't react to what they say and it will get better."

"But-,"

"No buts. You just have to get used to it," said Harry

"How have you put up with them for so long without cursing them," said Blaise

"Well for the first ten years of my life I didn't even know I could curse them so with practice I got used to not being able to do anything about it," said Harry

"Look Harry, "said Blaise,"I miss judged you and I will try to get Draco off your back."

"Thanks Blaise," said Harry

"You're welcome Harry," said Blaise

"COME ON, WE HAVE TO START WALKING TO SCHOOL IN 5 MINUTES SO GET DRESSED," yelled Harry from upstairs. Everyone got dressed quickly and they were out the door right on time.

"How long is the walk Harry," said Neville

"Not long just 2 miles," said Harry

"TWO MILES," screamed Pansy," How am I supposed to walk two miles in heels."

"Well I told you we were walking. Why didn't you wear something else? "Said Harry

"I only brought heels," said Pansy

Harry sighed. This was going to be a long month.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys sorry I haven't been writing much but I went on vacation and then school started so I really haven't had a lot of time. I also really didn't know where I was going with this story when I started it so I took a break to think about where this story should lead to. I really want it to have a meaning and not just be useless fluff. Please review and thank you for all the suggestions.**_

The rest of the walk to school was silent. Occasionally you could hear Draco or Pansy muttering about their feet hurting but that was it. He was glad that his Elementry school was connected to Stonewall so he knew his way around. Once they got to school Harry told them that they had to go see the headmaster to know what class they were in.

"Ok if I remember correctly the headmasters office is down the hall and to the right," said Harry

They walked to the headmasters office and Harry knocked on the door bring back memories of all the times he had been here when he got into trouble.

**Flashback**

**Nine year old Harry knocked on the door to his headmaster's office. He was very nervous. He didn't know how he had turned his teachers wig blue it just happened. The Dursleys were going to freak.**

"**Come in," said a cold voice Harry did not recognize. The school had gotten a new headmaster over the summer and Harry had not had a chance to meet him yet. He opened the door and walked into the room.**

"**So you think it is funny turning your teachers hair blue," said the new headmaster**

"**No Professor Edwards, he said reading the name tag on his desk," I told the teacher I don't know how it happened."**

"**Don't lie. The teacher said that you were right next to her when it happened and even though we can't find a can of hair spray on you, you could have easily gotten it from a friend. Unfortunately we are not allowed to search everyone unless we have proof that they took part in the crime," said Edwards. **

"**I swear I never had one," said Harry**

"**Well we will be informing your aunt and uncle about this situation and we will see what they think," sneered Edwards.**

**Harry gulped.**

**End of Flashback**

"Come in," said the cold voice Harry now recognized so well.

Oh no it's the headmaster from the Elementry school he must have switched to Middle School thought Harry. He opened the door walked inside and then beckoned for the others to follow him.

_**Sorry it's so short but if I get a lot of reviews I will make sure to write an extra-long really funny chapter. So please review it really helps me update faster**_ .


	5. Chapter 5

He looked up to see his old headmaster glaring at him. He quickly flinched back. Old age had not been kind to his old headmaster. Harry could clearly see a large bald patch on the center of his head and the hair that was still there was definitely dyed.

"Ahh Mr. Potter welcome back," said Edwards in a voice that leaked with sarcasm that reminded Harry a lot of Snape.

"Good morning headmaster," said Harry trying to keep things friendly. The rest of the group stood there in confusion. _Why was the headmaster so bitter with Harry?_ ran through their heads.

"So you and your friends are going students staying here for two months." said Edwards

"Ya it's like a school exchange program," said Harry

"What's that,"said Ron loudly but the headmaster didn't seem to hear him.

"Hmm,"he said stiffly," Well here are your schedules."

"Thanks,"he whispered and then he quickly left the room and the rest of them followed. He was surprised to see that they had a lot of classes together. The only difference in their schedules at all was that everybody but Harry and Hermione had P.E. first period and Biology second period but Harry and Hermione's were the opposite. He directed everyone to the gym and explained what was going on.

" Ok everybody but me and Hermione have P.E. first. So just go in and do what everybody else is doing. Listen to the instructions and don't use the word muggle or any other wizard term because they won't understand it. Here are your schedules. After P.E. you have biology. There is a map on the back of your schedules. Find it using that or ask someone where it is. After that we have nutrition so come back here and wait for me and Hermione. After that we have the rest of our classes together at least for today."

"Ok Harry," they all said in perfect unison.

" Ok see you in two hours," said Harry and he and Hermione started walking towards room 101 or their biology classroom.

"Hey Harry I was thinking that maybe we should go shopping after school since everybody looks ridiculous in what they are wearing now," said Hermione

"Uhh well I was thinking that too but I don't have any muggle money do you?" said Harry

"No I never really use muggle money during the year so I didn't bring any but maybe we can ask Dumbledore for some," said Hermione

"That a great idea. I am sure he can get his hands on some muggle money." said Harry

"And by the looks of it you need new muggle clothes to Harry," said Hermione

Harry looked down at his worn out sweat shirt and his baggy jeans and sighed," Ya I guess I need new clothes to but the Dursleys will probably throw them out or something,"said Harry

"They are rather awful people," said Hermione. Harry was going to reply but then he realized that they were already to the classroom. Harry opened the door for Hermione and followed her inside. The saw to seat available in the back and quickly walked to sit down there before anyone else took that spot. Once everyone was sitting down the teacher started to speak.

"Hello class, said the teacher. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder in the some fashion that a high schooler would. In fact she didn't even look old enough to be out of college.

" Welcome back to another your here at Stonewall. I am very excited to be teaching you all for the year. Now here for the year we will be having a few exchange And two of them are in our class now so why don't you come up and introduce yourselves."

Harry and Hermione went up to the front blushing because everybody was staring at them. Harry started to speak.

"I am Harry Potter and I am from Hog..." Harry had started to say Hogwarts but Hermione cut in.

"We are from Dime academy. It's a boarding school in Scotland. I am Hermione Granger." said Hermione

" Well it's very nice to meet you both," said the teacher smiling. Harry and Hermione sat back down and waited for the lesson but the teacher soon broke into this horribly long lecture on the rules of her classroom.

**Ron P.O.V.**

Soon Harry and Hermione left us to fend on our own. we all entered the gym where we followed everybody else. I t looked the girls were going one way and the boys were going another way. We soon split up soon. I followed the boys into this room where someone handed me a black circle with a dial on it. I quickly spotted Dean,a muggleborn and asked him what it was.

" Oh that it's a lock you put it on your locker so no one can steal your stuff while you are in P.E.," said Dean

" Hey wait a second Dean you are muggleborn. How did you fail this class?" asked Ron

" Well I thought that since I was muggleborn I could skip all the classes and just take the exam at the end but it turns out that it is mandatory to show up a couple of times before you take the exam so Dumbledore failed me," said Dean

" Ahh tough luck man," said Ron," So can you show me how to use the lockys."

" It's locker and sure," said Dean. Dean quickly showed him how to use lock but when he got to the part about how you are supposed to change into your P.E. clothes Ron looked horrified.

" In front of everybody?" asked Ron

" Yes," said Dean as he took his clothes out of his locker. Dean quickly got dressed and then said

"I better go make sure all the other boys know how to use a lock," said Dean. It was easy to tell that he didn't want to do this but if everybody got stuck on how to use a lock it was going to look suspicions. As he left Ron heard Dean mutter

" So this what it's like to be Hermione."

Soon everybody was dressed and standing in the middle of the gym. A man came up to them and introduced himself as Mr. McStan

"Hello class, since today is our first day I was thinking that we could start with something easy; dodgeball. Ok half of you on the blue side and the other half on the red side." Ron quickly went to the blue side when he saw Seamus go there.

" What's dodgeball?" asked Ron

" No idea. Maybe we should switch sides and go ask Dean."Said Seamus. Ron looked to the red side to see Dean talking to another muggle on his team. But before the could make their way over there the couch yelled out.

" One two-three start." Suddenly a bunch of hard balls that looked like quaffles flew towards them. One hit Ron right in the face.

" Ahh what type of game is this?" he yelled at Seamus he had been hit in the gut hard by a ball.

" I don't know. RUN!,"said Seamus. He and Seamus started to run around the run screaming. He looked behind him to see the rest of the pure blood wizards running around screaming as well.

"Look the door," screamed wizards ran to the gym door leaving all the muggleborns startled. They soon heard a teacher following them.

" You kids stop now," yelled Mr. McStan. They froze and turned around to look at the teacher.

" What do you think you are doing? You know what I don't even want to know. You all have detention after school today. Meet me in my office. Now come back to class and get changed for your next class. You will receive a zero for effort today."

" Well that sucks. What did we do? People were throwing stuff at us so we ran." said Cedric

" I don't know. Let's go talk to Dean and ask him what we did wrong," said Cho. So they walked back to class to talk to Dean but when they got there everybody was in the locker room changing so they decided to ask him later and go get dressed. He met Dean near his locker.

" Where have you guys been? Why did you freak out like that?"asked Dean

" Well people were throwing balls at us so we ran." said Ron

" Well for future reference if you get hit you go sit on the bleachers and if a ball rolls by you on the floor pick it up and throw it at the other team. It's a game called dodgeball. You have to dodge the ball. It's just a game." said Dean

" Well it's barbaric," said Ron

" Next time I better make sure you are all on my team," said Dean

" Oh ya, I forgot to tell you. Me, Seamus, Oliver, Draco, Pansy, Cho, Cedric, Fred, George, Katie, Ernie, and Neville all got detention for running out of class," said Ron

" Gosh darn it, Harry is going to freak,"said Dean

" Ya he is. So who was that girl you were talking to?" said Ron

" Oh no one. We were just talking," said Dean blushing

" Hmm," said Ron," Well let's go meet the others and walk to Biology."

" Ok," said Dean and they walked out of the. Hanging room and into the gym where everybody was waiting for them. Dean quickly explained the rules of dodgeball while we waited for the bell to ring. Once the bell rung they started walking to their next class but ran into Harry and Hermione who were walking to gym.

" Hey guys how was P.E.," asked Hermione

" Horrible," replied Draco," We got detention because we ran out of the gym while people were throwing balls at us but apparently it is a game called dodgeball."

" You what!" said Harry


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry it been so long since I updated. I just got a great beta-reader that can help me with all of my spelling and grammer mistakes._**

**Harry P.O.V.**

"You what!" said Harry. Why thought Harry why did they have to get a detention on the first day of school.

"It's not their fault Harry they don't know how to play." said Hermione

" I know but for future references you have to-," started Harry

"Skip the lecture," said Ron," Dean already told us."

"Fine well you have to go to Biology but let me warn you it is pretty boring." said Harry

"Like History of Magic boring or just boring?" asked Fred

"Hmm just boring but she makes you introduce yourselves so don't say anything stupid," said Harry

"So little faith in us," said George

"Ok well let's go. We don't want to be late for class. We already have one detention," sighed Cho

"See you in an hour," grinned Harry and then started walking over to the gym. When they were about half way there he felt Hermione's hand slowly slide into his. He smiled and looked over at her. She gave him a small smile and moved a little farther away from him but still kept his hand. What is that supposed to mean thought Harry. Why are girls so complicated? The rest of the way there was silent and then they opened up the door tho the gym.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

Oh my gosh why did I do that. Hermione was freaking out. She couldn't believe she was holding Harry's hand and he didn't seem to mind. She had to concentrate on night hyperventilating. Harry opened the gym door for her and she thanked him and they walked inside. Suddenly Harry froze by her side and she could here his breathing speed up. She looked over at him worried that he might be getting sick. He was staring across the room in pure terror. When she followed hi eyes she could see Dudley with a few kids surrounding him. She shook Harry slightly worried that he had gone into shock. He jumped almost a foot in the air.

"Sorry," said Harry," Just got lost in thought." whispered Harry

"Who are those kids over there," asked Hermione nodding her head towards Dudley and his friends.

"Thats Dudley, Piers, and Malcom, Dudley's "gang." said Harry he made his fingers into quotation marks as he said gang.

"Why are you looking at them like you are going to the gallous?"said Hermione

"What do you mean?" questioned Harry

"You know what I mean. I have only seen that look on your face when you were going to meet you know who through the trapped door." stated Hermione

"Fine, they kind of bullied me a little when I was little. I'm not really scarred of them anymore it just brings back bad memories," shrugged Harry

"Ok well just stay away from them," said Hermione glaring across the room

"That's not going to be easy. Its dodgeball day."said Harry slight panick in his voice. It wasnt that he was scarred of his cousin but the dodgeball were hard and they hurt a lot if you got hit. I hate dodgeball thought Hermione. Soon Harry had left for the boy's locker room and Hermione made her way over to the girl's. She changed quickly and then went to meet Harry. When she found him she say that he had a look on his face that made it look like he was trying to solve a difficult math problem in his head.

"What are you thinking about," asked Hermione

"I'm trying to decide if we should be on the same team as Dudley so he can't hit us with the ball or if when should go on the other side so we can be farther away from each other," said Harry

"Hmm let's go on his team," said Hermione she rather not get hit in the gut with a dodgeball that Dudley had thrown. This however, turned out to be a big mistake. As soon as they got over there Dudley saw them and started making his way over with his friends.

"Hey Potter, you finally back from St. Brutus did you," said Piers

"St. Brutus?" whispered Hermione to Harry

"I'll explain later," he replied

"Ya I'm back. You back from Smeltings with Dudley I see. You there re-building the school," said Pier

"Ya I heard." said Harry

"Hey Harry, you want to play our favorite sport at lunch?"asked Piers. The look on Harry's face darkened slightly. What sport thought Hermione. This is to wierd and Harry looks scarred to death.

"No thanks, he doesn't want to play," said Hermione. He was going to answer so I would just answer for him.

"Who are you? His girlfriend," snickered Piers and then Malcom joined in. Hermione blushed hard.

"No, were just friends," said Hermione. The tone in her voice almost made it sound like she wanted to be more than friends with him.

"Fine well then we will just have to beat you at dodgeball," said Malcom

"Dummy we are on the same team as you," said Harry finally speaking.

"Well not for long," said Piers and then he raised his hand looking at the teacher.

"Teacher, Potter and his girlfriend are bugging us. Can we go on the other team?" he asked

"Sure," he said smiling at them," And you to this is a warning. Don't bother people. Some people actually want to learn."

"Yes, because you can learn so much in P.E." whispered Harry

"One two-three go," yelled the teacher. As soon as the teacher yelled three a ball came flying right at Harry's head and he dodged it at the last second.

"Maybe we should go in the back," suggested Hermione

"No then Dudley will yell out that we aren't playing and we will just get into trouble," said Harry with past experience

"Well ok I guess," said Hermione but just then I ball came flying at her out of nowhere and just before it hit her in the gut Harry leaped in front of her and it him in the stomach. He let out a groan.

"Oh my gosh Harry are you ok," said Hermione

"Ya I think we can go to the back now that Dudley has already hit me once," said Harry who was holding his stomach. The rest of the game passed normally and Harry and Hermione didn't get hit anymore and their team won. After that Harry and Hermione left to go get changed and then they decided to meet the other students in front of the Biology classroom since they got out early.

"Let's just hope they didn't get into anymore trouble," said Harry


	7. Updates and Editing are coming soon!

**Ok so if you didn't see the title of this it is not an update :( I just wanted to let you know that updates are coming! Oh and i will be going back and updating all of my chapters with spelling and grammar check! If you want to be my beta please PM because I have tried to get one but when I send them something they never send it back! I'm not even sure they look at it. Anyway I should probably have a new chapter out in about a week. This is a really short AN but i don't have anything else to say so see you soon people of fanfiction!**


End file.
